User blog:X9 The Android/PE Proposal: Meinhardt Hallyfax
. The only captain you will never want to sail with...]] Hello guys! Today, here's my fifteenth PE proposal, and it's about Meinhardt Hallyfax, the secondary antagonist of the sci-fi novel Luna de Plutón. WHO IS HE / WHAT HAS HE DONE? Meinhardt Hallyfax is a Hapalokian disguised as Human military captain who serves as the tyrannical Emperor Gargajo's chief commander, being the reason for which nobody proposes war against Gargajo and having an exceptional military record. However, when Gargajo gets killed by Osmehel Cadamaren's machinations, Cadamaren recruits Hallyfax to captain the Imperial Reaper, a battle ship whose construction he ordered to overthrow the Federal Brotherhood of the United Planets and rule the galaxy. Hallyfax accepts his offer and blows up the moon of Galatea under Cadamaren's orders with the Cosmic Force in spite of Cadamaren's promise for the Nereidans to let them breathe. Later on, they find the Nautilus, the Brotherhood's flagship, and Hallyfax uses his psychic powers to make the crew hallucinate horrible things before destroying the ship, killing Judge Raah to place the blame on Metallus del Titanium, the King of the Ogres and whom Cadamaren has placed the blame of killing Gargajo. When they track down Metallus to Titan, Hallyfax threatens to destroy the planet, leading Metallus to expose his secret. After a failed attempt to negotiate with Metallus, Cadamaren and Calizo Popsttone allow Hallyfax to engage the Imperial Reaper in battle against the Tungstenio and The Anubis, leading Amen to sacrifice himself to buy the Ogres and the Elves time to escape to the moon of Pluto, leading Hallyfax, Cadamaren and Mojo Bond to celebrate Amen's death. However, under the belief that their enemies are hiding on the moon of Elara, Hallyfax destroys Elara with nova bombs, killing all major members of the Brotherhood to get rid of them. However, when the Ogres and the Elves return with the Pegasus, Hallyfax threatens to destroy Titan, leading the Elves and Ogres to engage in a final battle against Cadamaren's forces, severely damaging the Imperial Reaper, leaving Bond and Hallyfax as the only survivors while Cadamaren and Poppstone get killed while trying to escape. Refusing to lose his final battle in a desperate attempt to maintain his reputation, Hallyfax shoots Mojo dead for attempting to reason with him and destroys one of the ports of the Pegasus, announcing his intentions to obliterate them. However, Claudia Nefertitis Vön Sugus del Titanium opts to sacrifice herself and sneaks into the Imperial Reaper and activates the last nova bomb, destroying the Imperial Reaper in a huge explosion which claims both del Titanium and Hallyfax. MORAL EVENT HORIZON Luna de Plutón is a sci-fi story featuring space battles and fights for justice, akin to what we normally see in the Star Wars franchise. I previously proposed Osmehel Cadamaren for PE and he qualified. Likewise, I now propose Meinhardt Hallyfax due his heinousness. For galactic standards in this story, the most evil villains are war mongers who just desire to take over the Solar System for themselves and rule among others. As such, we can be sure that both Hallyfax and Cadamare are the darkest and despicable villains in the story. Every PE villain must have crossed the Moral Event Horizon, and Hallyfax does it when he destroys the moon of Galatea, wiping out the poor Nereidans whom Cadamaren betrayed and showing that he will destroy entire civilizations and homeworld as long it allows him to captain a battle ship. HEINOUS STANDARDS/MITIGATING FACTORS? While the secondary antagonist, Meinhardt Hallyfax turns out to be more dangerous than Osmehel Cadamaren, the book's main antagonist, even taking over the role of main antagonist once Cadamaren dies during the climax. A hotshot military captain with an extraordinary military record, Hallyfax worked for Emperor Gargajo until his death, being the reason for which nobody dared to propose war against Gargajo. But as later revealed, the reason for which Hallyfax won all his battles was because of his true form, that of a Hapalokian, who had the ability to use psychic powers to his advantage to make his enemies hallucinate things that weren't really there. Taking this into account, we can realize that Hallyfax could have get rid of Cadamaren if he wanted to at any time, but choose to not do so as long it benefited him. A xenophobe, Hallyfax shows no real respect for others, except his allies but if they are useful to him. When talking with Cadamaren, Cadamaren insults the deceased Gargajo and Hallyfax laughs at it, demonstrating that he only worked for Gargajo because it benefited him and his reputation, only truly caring for it. Hallyfax also refers to the Nereidans "bugs", showing that he believes himself superior to them. Other aspect of Hallyfax's cruelness is his sadistic pleasure in causing pain and destruction unprovoked. For him, war is very profitable and truly cares when he's on the winner side, uncaring if he doesn't respect the law, including killing members of the Federal Brotherhood of the United Planets just because they got in his way because he committed violations, either with the Cosmic Force of the Imperial Reaper or with nova bombs. He destroys moons and ships without caring on the lives of those who live or are there, mercilessly using the Cosmic Force to obliterate them and smiling at their demises, like he does when he kills the powerful Amen. One of the few people to see Hallyfax's true form is Mojo Bond, whom Hallyfax chooses to not kill after he sees his Hapalokian form, satisfied that Bond is so displeased to reveal his secret and too terrorized with him. As previously mentioned, Hallyfax is actually a Hapalokian, a special with psychic powers that can create hallucinations. Having ran away from his town to make himself a reputation of a military commander, Hallyfax doesn't doubt on using his powers to his advantage against his enemies. However, when using them, Hallyfax shows the darkest side of his sadism by making his enemies hallucinate horrible things, like making one of Judge Raah's crewmembers to think that his son was suffocating in the vacuum of space and hit his fists until they bled, leading another to think he is being covered with bugs, another one to vomit due hideous visions while in fetal position and even leading Shaah Panek to believe that his deceased wife Marion was back with him. No one knew about this minus Metallus del Titanium, who exposes Meinhardt's secret to Cadamaren, but no one seems to care, likely because they don't want Hallyfax to use on them, demonstrating that Hallyfax not only is a complete sadist but a cheater who takes advantage of his powers to win his battles, not caring on how horribly he scares others to win. And finally, the only thing Hallyfax ever truly cared was his reputation. When he lost his final battle, he refused to use what remained of the motors of the Imperial Reaper to flee and tried to engage in battle with the Ogres and the Elves just for the sake of not losing his final battle as he has always previously won others, to the point of shooting Mojo Bond dead for trying to talk him out. Falling into insanity, Hallyfax blows up one of the ports of the Pegasus to show that his enemies that he doesn't accept defeat and before he dies due his last nova bomb, he desperately smiles while denying that he can't lose nor die there. In conclusion, Meinhardt Hallyfax was just a deranged madman who refused to lose and just selfishly cared for his implacable reputation. VERDICT Taking all of this into account, I would say yes about considering Meinhardt Hallyfax to be approved as PE. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals